Jewel Of Ra
by Dance queen255
Summary: Amenophis was cursed long ago and needs the help of Sibuna, but with many tasks and drama will they be able to handle it all? This is a season 4. Rated T because I'm paranoid. And I'm sorry if the Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome back

PATRICIA'S Pov:

Patricia bent down and heaved her trunk from the cabby. When she finally had it she walked off towards Anubis House. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, especially Eddie, though she would never tell him that. Finally she reached the door and opened it.

As soon as she was in the house she was surrounded by three of her friends. The four that were there were Mara, Joy, Willow and Jerome. Mara came toward her with open arms, beckoning for a hug. Patricia responded by finally hugging Mara, Willow and then Joy, and allowing Jerome to give her a formal handshake.

"Come on Patty, we have tons to talk about" Joy said pulling Patricia towards the living room.

"Ow, Joy if you pull any harder I won't have a hand" Patricia complained.

"Oops, sorry" Joy said dropping Patricia's wrist. They both sat down on a couch. Joy was going on and on about her summer, but Patricia wasn't really listening. She was too busy thinking, when she heard the sound of gravel moving. Patricia moved around on the couch so she was facing the window on her knees.

"Hey! That hurt." Joy cried out. Patricia looked back and noticed she kicked Joy when she was getting on her knees.

"Yeah yeah, sorry" Patricia muttered turning back around. She noticed something blocking the window of the cab. What was it though? She leaned forward more and noticed it was a trunk with a flag on it. It wasn't Britain's flag though, that's when she remembered it was the American flag. Neither K.T nor Eddie had a bag like that though. But Nina did. Patricia heard turned away and looked at Joy. Her friend wouldn't cause any more drama with Nina, would she? No. Joy was dating Jerome now, which meant Nina had Fabian all to herself.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out. We all ran over to the door and hugged Nina.

"I thought you couldn't come back because of, you know" I whispered to Nina, while we made our way back to the living room. She looked at me sadly.

"I'll tell you when the rest of Sibuna's here" she whispered back to me. Dread gnawed at my stomach. Why didn't she just tell me now?

Soon enough everyone was at the house except K.T, Eddie, and Amber. Patricia doubted Amber was even coming back this year though, if she was still going to the Fashion School. Plus K.T and Eddie lived in America so they were going to be late, the only reason Nina was here now was because she had been in England for the past week.

Patricia looked around bored, and rolled her eyes at the couples. Most of them were stealing flirty glances at each other. Patricia hoped that she and Eddie didn't do that.

"Hello! Why has no one came and given me a hug" A girly voice asked snapping her out of her thought. Patricia looked up and noticed a fashionable Amber standing by the door with her arms up dramatically.

Alfie was the first to get up then everyone one else followed in pursuit. "Amber!" people were shouting. One by one they each hugged the overly dressed blonde.

"Now I want to catch up on all the latest gossip. Like Jeroy, Mickra, and of course Peddie" Amber swooned.

Mara's face turned a light shade of red. "How did you know that Mick and I were together again?" she whispered looking at her shoes.

Amber tsked and shook her head. "Oh Mara, silly silly Mara. I'm the guru of love." She paused and drew a breath in dramatically before continuing "And Joy told me"

A few people laughed at Amber, Patricia included. Amber looked confusedly around at all of them just as Trudy come over.

"Oh let me grab that for you dearie" the house mother said reaching out for the bag.

"Thank you Trudy! The rest are out there" Amber smiled and pointed outside. Trudy huffed and walked out to grab the other bags.

"Hello" an American voice rang out as Eddie appeared in the door way. Patricia smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. She looked away hoping no one noticed.

"You take forever to get here Slime ball" she said.

"Nice to you to Yacker" Eddie responded. The others looked at them awkwardly, except Joy and Amber, they just smiled creepily at stared at the two of them.

"I so need to make another Peddie scrapbook" Amber muttered to herself.

After everyone said there hellos to Eddie they were told that K.T would not be returning and that they were all to go to their rooms.

Patricia entered her room which she shared with Joy and Mara. Amber, Nina, and Willow were all going to share a room. She wondered how Amber would feel about that when she found out that Willow was dating Alfie, her old boyfriend.

She laid her bag on her bed and started to unpack. She didn't have much so it only took her a couple minutes. Unlike Joy and Mara, who took more than forty five minutes to take everything out of their bags and put the stuff away.

"Now what do we do?" Joy asked her fellow roommates.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to start my studies" Mara said grabbing a giant book about the science of life. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go and talk to Amber and Nina" Patricia said walking out of the room. While leaving she heard Joy sequel and say something like "she's so visiting Eddie!"

Patricia creped down the hall way and towards the other room. She had grown accustom to doing so over the years and it just stuck with her. Randomly, like out of nowhere, a girl appeared.

"Hello, Patricia" she said in an odd accent. The girl was tall and had a black dress on that went to her knees, and had long see through sleeves. Her makeup was silver and it somehow made her look good. She had an odd eye color, but it was somewhere between silver and gold. Her short brown curly hair framed her oval face.

"Um who are you?" Patricia asked the strange girl not wanting to believe her own eyes. She tried to move out of the way, but the girl moved right back in front of her. This was starting to freak her out.

"Don't you remember? I'm Amenophis" she hissed out to Patricia. Patricia screamed her eyes wide in terror as she stumbled backward. "Remember me now Patricia?" she cackled.

_Flash back_

_Patricia tossed and turned unable to sleep, finally though she was able to fall asleep. She was walking around in the house. She laughed this was so funny seeing the house silent and empty. It was never like this. _

_A girl appeared and she took graceful steps toward Patricia, she seemed see-through. As she got closer Patricia felt colder, it was if she was radiating an evil power._

"_Patricia! You must find it, or else." She whispered her eyes glowing. _

"_Or else what? You're just a part of my dream, it's not like you can anything to me" Patricia said with sass as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I'm Amenophis, which means I can do whatever I want to" Amenophis hissed grabbing Patricia's arm and burning her. Patricia screamed till she woke up._

_She bolted upright, sweat beading her forehead. She looked over to Piper, and noticed that she was still sleeping. She looked at her arm and noticed a giant red mark there from the burning. It had a letter in the middle an A 'So it wasn't just a dream' she thought._

Ende of Flash back.

Just then people ran out of their rooms. "Patricia what's wrong?" most of them asked her. It seemed no one noticed the girl.

"Patricia it looks like you've seen a ghost" Joy joked while helping her pale friend up. Nina looked at her as if asking _Did you? _

She pointed a shaky finger at Amenophis and drawled out in a shaky breath "what's she doing here?"

"Oh Susie? She's Mara's cousin and she's going to be staying here for a few days in the attic" Trudy responded.

"Cousin?" Mara repeated confused. "I think your confusing me for someone else Trudy, Susie isn't my cousin"

"Yes I am" Amenophis said her eyes glow a light hue of gold. "Don't you remember? Last Summer"

"Yeah, right, I think I remember now" Mara said in a dazed voice as if in a trance.

"Well then since that's all cleared up, you each should head to your room. Victor is going to be making the pin drop speech in a few minutes" Trudy said herding the boys back downstairs and leaving the girls to wander.

"I'll be going then" Mara said still in the dazed voice and headed to her room with Joy following right behind her.

"Yeah let's go Nines" Amber said cautiously looking at "Susie" and then running away and into her room.

"I should catch up with her" Nina said and slipped a note to Patricia and then ran off to her room.

"Remember what I said, you must get it and soon, or else the people you care about most will suffer with you" Amenophis said taking a step towards Patricia.

"I'm not scared of you, plus I don't even know what you're talking about" Patricia spoke with as much courage as she could muster. She wasn't going to show weakness, like she had last time.

"I'm talking about the Jewel of Ra! You must find it no matter what. Be proud I have chosen you to break my curse." Amenophis floated in the air and disappeared.

Patricia was confused, and this was saying something since the redhead was rather intelligent even if people didn't think so. Then she remembered the note Nina had given her. She unfolded it and read the fancy writing.

_Patricia,_

_Sibuna meeting later at 10:30_

_Meet up in the forest, the usual spot_

_-Nina_

Patricia stuffed the note back in the pocket of her jacket. It hadn't even been day and there was already a mystery and she was in the middle of it.

**So this is my first story so please don't hate on it too much. I hope that it wasn't that OOC, if it was please tell me. So until next week maybe? Until then Dance Queen255 over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Nina's Pov:

Nina couldn't sleep; no she didn't want to sleep. She had set her alarm for 10:30 P.M so she could fall asleep if she wanted to, except it didn't seem likely that she would. Lately she had been having dreams of Sarah who kept telling her she had to come back to Anubis House.

Now that she was here with Eddie still around bad things were bound to happen. If Sarah wanted her here though she would stay here, Nina had to trust Sarah.

For like the fifth time Nina checked the time on her phone. It read 10:20, which meant she should wake Amber up so that she could "fix" her hair. She creped over to Amber's bed and shook the blonde.

"Amber, wake up" Nina whispered still shaking her.

"Go away" Amber muttered swatting at Nina and just narrowly missing.

"Amber there's a shoe sale going on in about ten minutes" Nina whispered to Amber trying a different tactic. Amber jumped up throwing the blanket all off of her.

"Where!" She screamed obviously not realizing it was the middle of the night.

"Amber keep your voice down, it's the middle of the night-" She was then interrupted by the blonde.

"So there's no shoe sale" she asked complaining.

Nina tried not to laugh at Amber. "Yea, there's no she sale, if you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the night."

"Oh, so I guess it's a sibuna meeting" disappointed Amber sighed. Nina nodded and helped Amber off of her bed. She waited while Amber fixed her hair to perfection and put on some make up.

"Nina, you're such a good friend for waking me up early so I could do my hair and makeup again" Amber looked at her outfit and turned to Nina.

"Do you think I look ok?" Amber asked tilting her head.

"You look fine, like always Amber" Nina complimented and before Amber could say anything else Nina grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

Nina sat down on the ground and with much persuasion Amber sat next to her. Soon enough Patricia came running towards them panting with Eddie following.

Without even asking Patricia started to explain "Victor almost caught us, so we had to run" Nina nodded in reply.

Fabian walks over to them with a bag slung over his shoulder and Nina instantly feels a flutter in her stomach. She then begins to wonder if she looks ok being in her pajamas and all. She then giggles as she sees Alfie complaining as he follows close behind.

"Ok now that everyone's here let the meeting begin" Nina stated looking at each of them before continuing. "As you know, Eddie and I can't be near each other or trouble happens. Except Sarah keeps saying that there's still work for me. Which, I guess means that Sibuna is still needed. So are you guys still in for whatever crazy quest is about to unfold?"

Amber holds her hand to her face, Fabian doing the same motion, then Alfie, following right after was Eddie, and lastly Patricia. Nina smiled and did the same as all of them and they say at the same time "sibuna."

"Has Sarah told you anything at all yet?" Fabian asked turning his full attention to Nina. She sighed and shook her head no.

"Amenophis has got to have something to do with this" Patricia murmured most likely to herself, except Nina heard it.

"Who's this Ameno person?" Amber asked obviously hearing Patricia muttering also. The red heads face turned a light shade of red almost like her hair.

"Oh it's no one, it's actually book I've started to read, and I must have started talking about it accidently" Patricia said nodding to herself. Nina's eyebrows furrowed sensing a lie, but knowing Patricia she didn't push it.

"If that's it can we go, this ground is filthy" Amber complained.

"Same old Amber" Alfie stated laughing to himself.

Nina smiled and nodded "sure Amber we can go"

Alfie was the first to stand up and he walked away all by himself. Amber just sat there gaping as he left and stud up muttering something unintelligible. She then stalked off trailing after him. Fabian got up and walked over to Nina, and helped her up.

A hint of a smile appeared on Nina's lips and she felt the butterflies in her stomach again as she held Fabian's hand. Fabian smiled back at her and started to say something but was interrupted when Eddie pulled him away.

"Come on lover boy, we don't want to get caught because of you and Nina making out," Eddie exclaimed smirking when the two blushed.

"Oh that was lousy Slime ball" Patricia said soundlessly moving next to Nina.

"Like you could do better Yacker" Eddie replied.

"Yep," was Patricia's reply back and she turned to Nina as they were walking. "Nina we don't really want you to walk back into Anubis house with a hickey on your neck" Patricia smiled in triumph when she saw Nina and Fabian turn a deeper shade of red.

"Now that's what you need to say next time when something like this happens."

"How about I just leave all the Yakking to you next time," Eddie said smiling at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes.

Things went silent afterwards, when Nina bumped into Patricia as they were walking. Nina screamed and a felt an electric shock. She jerked her arm away and felt herself flash back.

_N_ina stood there looking around. She saw only Patricia and a girl. The girl was walking towards Patricia, taking large steps. She moved closer and noticed the girl was Susie. She noticed they were talking, but she heard nothing. So she took a few steps closer.

_"__I'm Amenophis, which means I can do whatever I want to" Susie hissed and grabbed Patricia's arm._

_A deafening scream sounded in Nina's ears, and she tried to block it out by covering her ears. She watched helplessly as Patricia shriveled in agony and screamed as Amenophis threw her to the ground, but before Patricia ever reached the floor she disappeared._

_Nina then came out of the trance feeling light headed. _

_"Nina are you ok?" Fabian asked worriedly when Nina put her hand to her forehead_

_"I'm fine Fabian, it was just a random head ach" Nina said casually. She hated to lie to him, but she needed to talk to Patricia about it before she told anyone of her little flash back. "Let's just keep walking"_

_He gave her a weird look but they continued and finally made it back to Anubis house. Fabian and Eddie headed off to their own room, while Patricia and Nina walked upstairs._

_Nina looked around and stopped, "what was that about!" she exclaimed._

_"What are you talking about" Patricia said avoiding Nina's glance by looking at her shoes._

"I'm talking about when you burned and shocked me"

"That is none of your business" Patricia said trying to escape.

Nina moved back in front of the red head. "Come on you can tell me. Were friends, right?"

Patricia's look wavered "fine, as long as don't tell anyone and I mean anyone" she looked around a few times then turned back to Nina. "Well this girl named Amenophis keeps on visiting me, like Sarah visits you. Except she keeps bugging me about this thing called the jewel of Ra. Except she won't give me any clues at where it is."

"That doesn't explain why you shocked me" Nina stated carefully.

"Oh, that. She kinda left a mark on me" Patricia said.

"like what" she said starting to panic remembering Senkhara. "show me"

"it's nothing" Patricia said pulling down her sleeve.

Nina forcefully grabbed the sleeve and pulled it up to see the letter A slightly carved in her arm. It was slightly pink and blistered. Nina's eyes widened and Patricia pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"why didn't you tell anyone about it" Nina whispered.

"Because I don't need help" Patricia growled and stalked off to her room.

By then though Nina was determined to help her no matter what Patricia said. She wouldn't tell anyone like Patricia asked, unless she truly needed the help. They worked better as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia Pov.

Patricia jumped down the stairs as quietly as she could. She took two steps at a time. The reason she was up so early was because she had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep.

Patricia wandered into the living room and looked around wondering if she was the only one up. She saw Willow meditating in the corner of the room and Trudy cooking in the kitchen. So she had time to relax before school and breakfast. Maybe she could even pull a prank or two.

Patricia was about to pass up the cellar door when she left the kitchen, but she stopped. She had a gut feeling pulling her towards it. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and unbent it so she could use it.

She jiggled the bobby pin around in the lock before finally it unlocked. Patricia smirked and turned the knob, stepped inside before closing the door behind her.

The red head descended down the stairs, the stairs creaking every now and then. She headed towards the tunnels entrance as if in a trance. She tried to recall the code and then entered it. The door creaked open and turned with her going inside before closing again.

Patricia looked around wondering if there would be anything about the jewel of Ra. "come on Patricia if you were an Egyptian freak where would you put a book about jewelry?" she murmured to herself.

She wandered around the library of Frobisher Smythe throwing books around. Eventually she came across a book called _Ancient Life and Legends of Ra_. She flipped through the book skimming across the pages until she spotted a new chapter. "After Ra had sent down his Eye in the form of Hathor, the people began to respect and fear Ra again. As a result they began to worship his sacred animal, the scarab dung beetle. Ra in his appreciation sent down Bast with his most prized possession. The jewel of Ra, which was scarab amulet, held up a red jewel with its wings and arms. It is able to"

She stopped and starred at the missing page. "No! There's got to be more." She said desperately flipping the next few pages. She threw the book at the ground bitterly. "A dead end" she grumbled to no one.

"Look closer" a voice hissed in her ear. Patricia turned but no one was there. She picked the book back up and continued to look through it. She then noticed at the end of the book there was something scribbled in.

_Going down a spiral _

_But hidden far from sight_

_The steps of steel_

_Throw the parchment_

_And the journey shall be revealed_

Patricia read and reread the riddle, trying to decipher the code. She was almost positive it was talking about stairs and maybe even the book she was carrying right now. But even I it was, where was she to throw it? She sat down and sighed.

The red head checked her phone for the time and nearly screamed at herself for being so stupid. She ran to the door and pressed the button to open it.

But it didn't open.

"Come on," she complained and tried to pull it open instead. It still didn't budge though. She kept pulling for about five minutes.

"Come on, Come on!" she just about screamed. Patricia knew that she couldn't bang on the door; no one would probably hear her.

"HELP!" the auburn haired girl screamed. She didn't worry if anyone asked her questions; she just wanted to get out of the creepy tunnel and library entrance. No one responded, and she was stuck.

Could things get any worse? Just then the lights flickered off. Of course.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update last week and that this chapter is a bit short. I had softball constantly this and last week and I've had to look things up about ra and the amulet thing. Plus I had writers block. Well, enough of my excuses Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ambers Pov.

Amber woke up at the sound of her absolutely annoying alarm clock. Couldn't a girl get any beauty sleep? Amber stretched and slipped on her slippers that were a sparkling pink with sequence.

She grabbed her pre chosen outfit and headed towards the bathroom. Yes, the outfit was her school uniform, but it was specially designed by moi. This year the blonde had added a pin to the blazer. In fancy silver letters it read her name.

Amber applied the foundation and concealer. Then with a light sweep of her blush brush she applied a blush just right for her skin tone. She then applied the powder. This part was her favorite, the lipstick and lip-gloss! She picked the bubblegum pink lipstick and applied it with a steady hand. Afterward she put on the cherry flavored lip-gloss.

Amber sighed as she looked in the mirror, she looked absolutely dazzling! The blonde left the bathroom twirling her charm bracelet and smiling.

"Morning everyone!" Amber said cheerily as she entered the dining room. Her smile faltered as she saw Willow sitting in _her_ seat, next to _her_ boyfriend. Or was it her ex-boyfriend? Yes, she had left, but she never remembered them officially breaking up.

"Has anyone seen Patricia?" Eddie asked looking around the table as if expecting her to pop out of nowhere. Everyone shook their heads indicating no. He sighed and sat down next to Fabian who was staring dreamily at Nina.

Amber sat down in the empty seat next to Mara, so she could still talk to Nina. "Nina guess what"

"What Amber?"

"Ok well, this weekend there's a shoe sale and I wanted to know if you would come with me. Please say yes!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "I don't know Amber, Were probably going to have homework and I've got a date" Nina blushed as mentioned her date.

"Oh! This is the greatest opportunity to get you a new outfit and shoes and makeup!" Amber said getting herself all excited.

"Ok, I guess I could go" Nina said shrugging. Amber smiled triumphantly and started to eat a low carb waffle. But as she was eating her eyes wandered over to Alfie and Willow. Her stomach plummeted as she watched them kiss.

"I'm not hungry Trudy, I'm gonna go" Amber pushed herself away from the table. She ran out hoping no one saw the single glistening tear falling.

"Help!" she heard a voice coming from nowhere. Amber said nothing, but looked around. The voice came again. "Please someone help!" Amber gasped, it was Patricia! She quickly wiped away her tears and looked around.

"Patricia! Where are you?" she called, but it seemed that Patricia didn't hear her.

"Help!" Patricia seemed to be even louder now. Amber focused in on the voice and noticed it was coming from downstairs.

Maybe the emotions Amber was feeling was making her braver or just plain stupid. But she decided to go downstairs alone. She turned the knob and almost broke out smiling when it opened. She silently went down the stairs.

"No need to be caught and get cursed" she murmured to herself.

She looked around. No Patricia. She wandered around wondering where Patricia could be. The banging on the secret door, made her pretty sure the red head was in there.

Amber pulled on the door as hard as she could, yet it didn't budge. "Patricia you have to try and pull at the same time as me!" she had seen it in plenty of movies. Maybe it would work in real life.

"One, two, three!" she shouted and pulled as hard as she could. The door moved a bit, so Amber was guessing that the plan had worked. Patricia squeezed herself out of the hole.

Amber smoothed out her skirt and then straightened herself. She crossed her arms wanting to look stern. "What were you doing down here Patricia?"

"Who's down there?" a male voice boomed.

"Eek its Victor, Hide!" Amber squealed. Patricia looked relieved at the distraction and hid in the nearest cabinet. Amber looked around and dived into tunnel entrance. She couldn't see anything since it was pitch black, but that would work in her favor if Victor came in.

The tapping of heels scared her since it sounded as if Victor was close. She held her breath as she saw the shine of his black shoes. The blonde bit her glossed lip.

"Those brats must have been down here." He growled and stomped off.

Amber let out her breath and got out off her hiding place. She knocked and then opened the cabinet Patricia had been hiding in. Except she wasn't in there. The clicking of shoes against hard wood floor alerted Amber that Patricia was sneaking off. Yep, Amber was getting very sleuthy over the years.

"Ooh she's a sneaky one" She ran off after Patricia.

Amber caught up to Patricia and the Sibuna gang as they headed to school. She looked over the group and noticed that Patricia and Eddie were teasing each other and Nina and Fabian were talking about Egyptian things and boring school stuff. Everyone was in love except her. Even Alfie was dating someone! Amber sighed and shuffled along feeling like a third wheel among her friends. The attention should have been on her, she was wearing new eye shadow and lipstick!

********************Line thing doesn't work for me****************************************

Patricia's Pov.

Patricia smiled at the joke Eddie made. She waved goodbye to him as he left to go to his classroom. Joy then pulled her away to their History class. Patricia suspected that since last year Miss. Denby um well died; they probably had a new teacher.

Patricia and Joy sat down at their usual seats. A tall man stud in the front of the room, to Patricia he looked like a nerd. He was wearing a striped shirt with a brown over coat and khaki pants. He even had over sized black glasses.

Patricia leaned back in her chair expecting this to be boring class period.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Tittletattle" he said smiling as Patricia held back a laugh. "As you all know I'm your history teacher. So before we begin let me go over _my_ rules. First of all absolutely no slacking off, second no chewing gum, third everyone must bring at least one educational book to class, and last but not least no talking."

Patricia yawned as Mr. Tittletattle droned on and on. Soon enough she started staring off into space. Big mistake on her part.

Amenophis glided towards her hand outstretched. "I need the jewel, Patricia. Give it to me"

"I don't have it"

"Ah, but you should have gotten it by now. Tsk tsk. I thought you could do this on your own. Maybe, I should get one of your friends"

"I can do it by myself, leave them out of it! I just need time, and then you'll have this precious gem of yours"

"You stupid girl you have no time to wait! And by telling Nina about me you already have her included! So listen to me well. This is a race not some pesky waiting game."

"Why can't you do this yourself? This is not my mission; I will not be your pawn." Patricia growled.

Amenophis cackled and raised her glowing hands to the air. "But it is your mission, I have chosen you."

"Why though! Why me? I'm not the chosen one, Nina is!"

"But we have things in common Patricia-"

Patricia chose that moment to interrupt the spirit. "Like what"

Amenophis smiled as if expecting Patricia to do that "like spite, anger, family, and oh we both know the feeling of being a twin"

Patricia turned ice cold shivers running through her "you're in my family? But how? I've never even heard of you until now."

"Because of my parents, they disowned me like; your parents are doing to you. Enough of this talk I need you to get it, and I mean now"

"But I'm in class I'm not going to just leave"

"That's exactly what you're going to do"

"No, and you can't make me"

"I think I can do whatever I like" Amenophis growled and her eyes flashed the lightest hue of gold. Patricia screamed and her hands flew to her head. Her head pounded, it hurt so much she wanted to cry out from the pain.

_Until the day is done let her learn_

_The horrors I can condemn_

_For the fear has not been learned_

Patricia's eyes opened and she removed her face from the desk. She screamed as she saw who was next to her. It was Rufus. "What's wrong Patricia?" The girly voice of her friend Joy asked. No matter how much Rufus sounded like her friend she didn't believe it was her.

"Get away from me" Patricia backed away and looked around every eye was on her. Some people had feet as their heads, others looked like Rufus also.

She bolted out of the class room as fast as she could. No one was in the hall way so she had a clear line to the door. The only problem was that there were dead bodies on the ground. It was horrifying to see her friends lying on the ground staring at nothing.

She didn't know where to go so she fled, not really going anywhere. So it was a surprise when she ended up at Anubis House. Patricia opened the door and ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

Patricia bit her lip as she trembled. She held her knees close to her chest. She wasn't going to cry. She was Patricia, and Patricia doesn't cry. She stared ahead of her and screamed when she saw Joy lying on her bed lifeless. She looked like the people when they were in coffins. Holding flowers and all dressed up.

She reached out, but stopped herself. "Who could have done this" she whispered. Then she realized she hadn't even really looked around. She slowly looked around. Terrible things were all over indescribable things.

Patricia trembled and slide under her bed not wanting to see anything else. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and closed her eyes. Maybe if she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, everything would be gone. She opened her eyes. Nothing had changed though.

Hours passed and eventually everyone was there at Anubis house. The residents had even gathered outside her door. People (*cough* Eddie*cough*) begged her to let them in, but she never answered. So when evil Frobisher with the voice like Victor's knocked down the door, she was surprised, and screaming. She backed up to the wall and bumped into a skeleton. Patricia pushed herself away from it just as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out.

**So how was it? I'd like to thank the so far reviewers. Sorry if this is late.**

**Backup Zebo, ****flamingoluver96, and xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update again sometime this week. Review!**


End file.
